1. Field of the Invention
It has become apparent that criminal activity is continually on the rise nationwide. The budget of most cities and states continues to shrink, which then effects law enforcement agencies to do the same. It is a sad but true fact, that many public places and parks have become dangerous war zones. It used to be that the government's most basic responsibility was the protection of its citizens. Sadly, it is a responsibility that our states are failing to live up to. Meanwhile, taxpayers face ever higher bills, while getting fewer important services to show for it.
It has now become necessary for the people of all communities to take a stand and actively support the prosecutions of all those committing crimes in their neighborhoods. Also, communities have to come together and determine the best way to combat the rising crime rate. Due to the continually rising crime rate everywhere, there is an awareness of safety and security among people today. It has now become a necessity to effectively protect you and your loved ones from crime.
The instant invention relates generally to window security devices and more specifically it relates to an elegant plantation security shutter assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous window security devices have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to prevent the unauthorized entry of a thief to enter the premises in a building. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The industries and marketing statistics show that in home security, over two million dollars is spent daily. This clearly states that there is a positive market out there for a residential and commercial business security product. The residential and commercial business security industry consists of, standard alarm companies and companies who specialize in interior folding, sliding security gates and window bars.
It has been stated by people that the interior folding security gates and the window bars are tasteless. In residential neighborhoods these security gates and window bars are not popular because of their looks. Even home-owner associations will not allow any of their home owners to have these security gates or bars. The reason for this is because the value of the homes will go down, due to the fact that these bars and gates will make a neighborhood appear to look unsafe to live in, so that people will not buy homes there.
Alarm systems used to offer a sense of security until now. It is a known and true fact that in commercial business area, alarm systems are being bypassed by the criminals. They have found that by breaking into utility rooms and cutting all the phone lines, they would disable the alarm systems from dialing the monitoring company. In residential areas, alarm systems are very easy to disarm, because most phone access boxes are right out in front of people's homes and are accessible to anyone.